Chocolate Heart
by IreneHime
Summary: A simple valentines bet leads to more than expected. Valentine one-shot of Kaname Kuran x Zero Kiryu. Disclaimer: Vampire Knight belongs to Matsuri Hino. Contains Male x Male content, do not read if you do not like such.


"Damn that Kuran bastard. I will make him eat those words of his, just watch me." The silverette scowled as he remembered what happened earlier during the last night class exchange duty.

Herds of day class students crowed the gates of the moon dorms. Pushing and shoving past each other hoping to get a glimpse of their favorite Night class student. The crowd was almost uncontrollable with the females being more enthusiastic then usual. It was hard enough that Zero and Yuki could barely manage keeping the crowd away from the gates.

"Kyaaaaaa Kaname-Sama~!"

"I want to see him~!"

"I hope he will be mine!"

At that last statement an argument broke out among all the girls, it took nail and tooth to break up the fight without hurting the girls. If that wasn't enough Zero had his own crowd of fangirl's trying to cling onto him. Not one to like close contact with others, he shook them off without caring of the small cries of him needing to be friendlier. It was enough he had to deal with one and wasn't planning on warming up to a crowd anytime soon.

"What's with everyone lately." The Silverette resting his back against the gate walls after finally calming down the crowd enough to stay to each side of the gates in a orderly fashion. "It's like they suddenly became wolves chasing after prey." Yuki turned around stunned looking with her hands in the air. "Zero! you mean you don't know what week this is?!"

Zero frown deepened feeling even more annoyed than when he was dealing with the crazed crowd. "If you know then, why don't you tell me?" Just as she was going to respond smooth velvety voice beat her to the cut.

"Valentines day is this Friday Kiryu, but I guess one of your kind do not keep track of such things since you are rather, You know." Kaname Kuran appeared from the other side of the gates with the other night class students smirking.

The crowd became frantic again after finally seeing the Pureblood and the other night class students grace their vision. Screams of various Night class students names filled the air, but the names 'Kaname' and 'Zero' seemed to dominate the air.

Yuki quickly gave her words of greetings to the Pureblood before scurrying off to 'control' the crowd. "Wanna say that again, I didn't quite hear you." Zero stood face to face to the the brunette. Ticked off the fact that he knew the man was trying to provoke him, but still took the bait. "I believe you heard me." and the smirk became even wider as the Kaname became amused at the others reaction.

Zero suddenly smirked as well, which had the other arch an eyebrow. "It's funny how you act as if all the girls here want you, because as I see it there are a lot of screams calling my name as well." Pointing to the girls who were trying to reach him to get his point across.

"Oh, Kiryu shall we make a bet then?"

"What do you mean a bet...?" The silverette scowl returning.

"Lets see who gets the most valentine gifts by the end of the day Friday, well meet in my dorm room an hour before midnight." Kaname proposed. "Whats in it for me, the whole thing sounds stupid and a waste of my time." Zero huffed crossing his arms. It was already a pain finding out people actually had romantic feeling for him and going crazy as if he's a piece of meat...

The hunter currently acting as guardian was going to leave to help Yuki control the crowd until Kaname spoke. "If you win I will do what ever you want, and if I win I will ask of you likewise." _'Being able to tell Kaname Kuran what ever I want?' Even his deepest desires- wishes that couldn't become reality otherwise? ..._

"Deal."

-VK-

The week went by fast, and almost in a blink of an eye it was already Valentines day. It was only lunch time for the day class student's and Zero and Yuki went back to the headmasters building to get some lunch in the kitchen that held a dining table. Usually they both ate either in the cafe or at least Yuki did if it wasn't for the fact she had quite a few admirers after her as well. So far Zero had 249 various gifts of Candies, letters, and...several indecent items? He wondered if this was going to be enough to beat Kaname.

"So how _my lovely children_ doing to day on this day of love and joy!" Kaien bounced happily readily wanting to know if any of his adoptive children found a lover. Zero groaned choosing to ignore the elder hunter and absentmindedly continued to eat the sandwiches they had gotten for lunch. If only he hadn't made that stupid bet, even if he should win its not as if the Pureblood would even acknowledge his wish...would he? No. He's going to wipe that smug look on his face, as much as this little crush of his became he still get pissed off at the man all the same.

"Hey Earth to Zerooo did you hear me?" Finally having registered he was being called blinked out of his thoughts. "What do you want?" Taking another bite of his sandwich afterwards.

"I just wanted to know are you planing on confessing to someone today!" She asked joking but catching the other off guard. Zero Choked, and the whole room became silent. "Y-You don't mean you're-" Yuki started but Kaien voice overpowered hers. "MY BABBBY BOOOOY GROOOOWING UUUUPPPPPPPPP." The man wailed loudly tears pouring from his eyes hugging the man in question. While trying not to choke to death Kaien started rambling about being safe and using protection which made the silverette scowl and and faint blush appear on his cheeks.

"Shut up and get off of me." Standing up to get away from the emotional man," I am not confessing to anyone, anytime soon nor do I want to celebrate this pain-in-the-ass holiday." Kaien continued babbling about when Zero used to be such a pure child and how he's 'leaving him and Yuki alone'. The brunette had remained quite tilting her head in questioning silence.

This was going to be a long day.

-VK-

It was finally time to see who had won the bet, and Zero lost... Of course he did, he knew even if he had a lot of admires it wasn't enough to topple the widely famous man by both Humans and Vampires alike. Sighing in defeat the hunter walked away from the pile of gifts that currently laid sprawled about in various boxes around the dorm to face Kaname. "What do you want? A deal's a deal."

A smile graced the Purebloods face, a smile so serene and passionate that Zero found himself staring at the man in a daze. Taking this moment Kaname took Zeros hands into his and gently kissed the backing.

Quickly snatching his hands away the silver haired hunter was quick to question the motion "Whats the meaning of this?! Kaname was acting weird, this type of action normally was directed towards Yuki! Not himself where insults passed from one another as if it's natural. "What does it looks like." Kaname smile became even more brighter if that was even possible. "Well you must of hit your head, because you got the wrong person. I'm not Yuki."

 _"I know."_ The brunette wrapping his arms around the silverette. "What about now?" Zero stiffened. _What did he think?_ His mind telling him to say this is all some elaborate prank and not to react, while his heart is telling him that everything is real and that maybe he should...trust the man? "Are you serious...?" It was a question meant for himself but Kaname caught the small murmur due tho his vampire enhanced hearing.

While Zero still lost in his thoughts Kaname placed a small kiss to his lips. At first The hunter eyes were wide in surprise but soon quickly fluttered shut making effort into kiss back.

The kiss grew and both were fighting for dominance. Small moans escaped from the silverette, but never really cared since he focused on the others feel of their lips. Fire grew in both men, Kaname breaking the kiss to nip and suck on Zeros neck. Making him throw his head back to give more access, leaving a trail of red kiss marks grew along on his hunter seal.

One thing led to another, soon clothes became ripped and tossed aside in the elegant bedroom. Leaving only each other fully flushed in their boxers. The Hunter found himself on Kaname's luxurious bed with the Pureblood on top, hazel eyes staring into shimmering silver ones. A hand went down to cup Zero's face. "Are you fine with this...with me _Zero_?"

All the silverette could think of was the fact _'It was the first time Kaname said my name, my name... In such a way, its weird how mushy he's acting and shit. It was no doubt he feels the same way...I'm going to trust him.'_

A single nod were the only indication for Kaname to continue. What the Pureblood said or rather did next left Zero dumbfounded. Kaname got up from the velvet bed and left to head towards the living room directly facing from the bedroom he'd just left from. Zero turned around and plopped himself up on his elbows to get a better view of what the other was doing.

Kaname came back into the room moments later, Zero saw Kaname holding a simple yet neatly wrapped _gift?_ Arching a fine eye brow in a questioning way the Brunette finally spoke, _"Open it."_ and so he did. Taking the wrapped box hand only to tear way the concealing paper, Zero eyes widden as his face heated up with a warm blush. Inside there was a single chocolate heart, engraved in the creamy surface read the words _"Will you Be Mine Zero."_ The answer is simple.

 _"Yes."_

 _End_

 **End notes:**

I hope you enjoyed this Valentine day one-shot. I decided to write this at the last minute the night before, and since its valentines it was more on the fluff side (which is rare for me), I may turn this into a full on story if people want Please tell me if you want me to continue this one-shot or not in the comment section. Thank you for reading!


End file.
